siempre juntos one shot lemon de sesshomaru
by kira taisho
Summary: bien esto va a ser parte de mi fic "la youkai y el hanyou" que estoy subiendo en univicion como gaby523. sesshomaru no me pertenece a mi sino a la genia de rumiko-sama


EN EL PALACIO DE Sesshomaru ..

EN LA HABITACIÓN DE Sesshomaru ..

_**Sesshomaru ya estába harto aquella escurridiza youkai tigre de apenas quinientos años de cabellos castaños, ojos azules de como dos zafiros, piel blanca levemente bronceada, labios rosados, orejas de tigre sobre la cabeza y una cola del mismo animal ya se le avia escapado repetidamente pero no esta vez, una vez el la avia rechazado otra rin corría peligro y tuvieron que detenerse y otra vez ella lo avia rechazado por que no estába de humor, pero ahora no tendria donde escapar la haría suya. **_

_**Sesshy: pero que demonios estoy pensando no .. No Puedo exitarme con tan Pensar en hacerla mia-penso el gran daiyoukai mientras observaba el gran bulto que comenzaba un formarce bajo su hakama (creo que asi llama el pantalon) -**_

_**el lord decidio ir y cumplir su mayor anhelo ya que aunque el no lo supiera o no lo quisiese admitir se havia enamorado de aquella pequeña youkai llamada kira ... SU kira y estába dispuesto a todo para conseguir que aquella joven lo amara pero havia un Problema ella tenia un caracter de los mil demonios y si llegabas a decir o hacer algo Que no devias ella era capaz de matarte sin mencionar que ella era terca... mas terca que InuYasha o Sesshomaru y no se dejaria marcar asi como asi... pero el correria el riesgo**_

_**continuo su camino hasta la habitacion de su amada sorprendiendose al oir leves gemidos y al percibir un peculiar aroma que el tanto amaba, sin duda su "pequeña" estaba exitada pero mayor fue su sorpresa al entrar...**_

_**MIENTRAS CON KIRA**_

_**ella estaba recostada en su futon pensando en su amado sesshomaru y aquella vez en el bosque (capitulo 9 de "la youkai y el hanyou" echa por mi en univicion (gaby523) y en lo cual vace lo que pasara entre ellos) ella sin darse cuenta retrajo sus garras (se pueden hacer eso) y deslizo su mano desde su estomago hasta su intimidad y se frustro al palpar la tela de sus shorts (como las calzas de sango pero le pego un tijeretaso y quedaron de short) rapidamente se sentó y se desnudo, volvio a dirigir su mano a su intimidad hasta introducir uno de sus dedos y comenzar a moverlo lentamente, siendo no suficiente para ella metio otro de sus dedos y los movia mucho mas rapido pensando en que sesshomaru era quien le propinaba tales caricias pronto leves gemidos, suspiros y algunos "sesshomaru" casi inentendibles comenzaron a salir de su boca... hasta que halguien abrio la puerta era el, su amado sesshomaru, el cual entro cerrando la puerta tras de si, se acerco a paso lento mientras se quitaba su armadura, ella rapidamente se le acerco y lo beso con pasion las manos del youkai recorrieron el cuerpo de ella recibiendo a cambio leves suspiros de la muchacha, que ni tonta ni perezosa comenzo a quitarle la parte superior del traje a SU sesshomaru y de paso acaricio el pecho de este. Comenzo a bajarle el hakama hasta quitarselo **_

_**kira: te quiero dentro de mi sesshomaru... y ya... ya no aguanto mas -dijo a modo de suplica-**_

_**el se limito a besarla en modo de respuesta, seguido de eso la cargo de manera que ella rodeo con sus piernas las caderas de su amado probocando que sus intimidades chocaran logrando asi que ambos gimieran, el la recosto sobre el futon y la observo buscando la aprobacion de la chica**_

_**kira: adelante -dijo con una calida y sincera sonrrisa-**_

_**sesshy: -acercandose a su oido- te amo MI pequeña kira -susurro con la voz algo ronca a causa de la exitacion-**_

_**kira: yo tambien te amo MI sesshomaru **_

_**el comenzo a penetrarla lentamente ya que tenia la imprecion de que ella era fragil como el cristal **_

_**kira: s.. sesshomaru... mas rapido -dijo ente leves gemidos y suspiros-**_

_**el obedecio a la peticion de su amada y comenzo a penetrarla mas rapidamente logrando que ella susurrara su nombre en forma de gemido, lo cual lo exito aun mas y aumento la velocidad y la dureza de sus penetraciones, comenzo a besar el cuello de SU amada, ella comprendio que el estaba intentando pedirle permiso para marcarla como su mujer**_

_**kira: adelante puedes marcarme... -el se detubo en seco, no podia creer loque ella le decia- pero solo si me dejas marcarte a ti tambien**_

_**el la beso con ternura y ella le correspondio de la misma forma, cuando estaban por separarse ella le mordio levemte el labio inferior **_

_**sesshomaru: adelante**_

_**ella se dirigió asía el cuello de el y el al cuello de ella y se marcaron el uno al otro**_

_**luego de eso continuaron haciendolo hasta quedar satisfechos y se recostaron uno junto al otro abrazados **_

_**(a partir de aca lo invente para que tengan un bonito final)**_

**_unos años mas tarde ella quedo embarazada y poco tiempo despues dio a luz a su primera hija mizuki unos años mas tarde dio a luz a su segundo hijo kenshi y su hermano daika. Juntos tuvieron una vida llena de aventuras, retos, etc. _**

**_bien espero les aya gustado, pondria que "vivieron felices y comieron perdices" pero los pendejos desacatados me comieron las perdices asique sayonara_**

**_mizuki: bella luna_**

**_kenshi: corazon de espada_**

**_daika: brillar, resplandecer, lucir (ese me gusto xq tiene un significado parecido al de kira)_**


End file.
